Re-stitched (chapter 1 draft)
by AdoptedHigashi
Summary: Rei Hoomaru returns in this non-canon continuation of KLK. Ryuko, Satsuki, Mako and company have their college lives interrupted by a new life fiber threat: The design-by-Rei clothing line. Without their Kamui, can they defeat Rei?


Chapter 1

After graduating highschool. While seemingly doing little to no academics The Kiryuin-Mankanshoku family children enroll in college in Tokyo. Months in they find that Rei's new clothing line is the most popular amongst the students.

*Ryuko and Mako are walking through Shibuya*

Ryuko: What are these fangirls foaming at the mouth over

Mako: Oh, dont you know Ryuko-chan? The new design-by-rei seasonal line is coming out soon

Ryuko:Soon?so you mean these people are all lined up for something thats not out yet?

Mako: dont be silly ryuko-chan! You'll never get a pair of luxury panties from DBR if you aren't there on the second they release! Well unless you like paying fifty extra dollars.

Ryuko: Not my style, and it's not like anyone would see me in them anyway.

Mako: Maybe if you ever meet that special some-

*Ryuko blushes heavily*

Ryuko: MAKO!

Mako: Hehe! Each lingerie set comes with a stuffed animal too!

Ryuko: That's a weird gimmick

Mako: Well cute is sexy now too! At least that's what Ira-kun says!

*Ryuko smirks at Mako*

Entering their dorm, Ryuko and Mako are greeted by Satsuki and Nonon trying on DBR lingerie. Nonon standing behind Satsuki, adjusting her bra.

Satsuki: Greetings Nee-chan, Mako-chaan

Ryuko:what's going on here, are you two about to-

Satsuki: I assure you Ryuko, we are doing the exact opposite of disrobing. Given the apparent intimacy of this situation, I understand your assumption, but me and Nonon-chan do not have such a relationship.

*Nonon squints scornfully*

Mako: How did you get the new DNB fall line so fast? It comes out next week!

Satsuki: Nonon is quite the follower of lingerie fashion. She anticipated the release of DBR in Hong Kong and ordered it from there.

Nonon: That's right, I run the finest blog on lingerie and hundreds of thousands of eager followers.

Ryuko: Surprised they make bras small enough for you Jakazure

Nonon: dont get smart Matoi

Ryuko: just messing with ya Jakazure, don't get your 50 dollar panties in a bunch. I thought your thing was music anyway.

Nonon: people can have more than one hobbie you know.

Mako: the bear embroidered on your butt is so cute Nonon-Chan!

*nonon blushes*

N: Th-thanks Mankanshoku

Satsuki: I must say Nonon, these undergarments offer such a magnificent feeling on the skin.

Nonon: I know, it almost makes you feel invigorated. Ooo! I need to put that in the blog post!

*Ryuko squints as she notices a small red fiber peak out of the black cotton bra Nonon is wearing*

Nonon: Hey quit staring, I thought you said my breasts were too small.

Ryuko: sorry it looks like you got a loose thread there

N: Where?

*the red fiber seems to be no longer present*

R:uh, nevermind. Dont these things come with like, bears or something?

N:Theyre sitting up in my photo setup on my desk.

Peering into Nonon's pink and gold room, atop her desk sat two stuffed animals, corresponding to the two lingerie sets Satsuki and Nonon were clad in. One a cat with perked lips, the other a bear with a smile and a wink. Both undoubtedly charming, yet menacing.

Nonon walked into the room and in no time setup a white background, lightbox and camera stand behind Ryuko.

N: can you pass me those two stuffed animals?

R: sure.

*ryuko hands nonon the cotton filled dolls, and feels a small jolt through her body, for the time being she disregards this as just a shiver. Fall was cold in Shibuya*

N:Satsukiiii! Were gonna take the pictures now.

R:What are you, a pair of pin-up models now?

M: I'd buy an issue of Playboy with Nonon-chan on it!

N: You're being very embarrassing today Mankanshoku

R: Its second nature to her

M:hey!

S: Sorry, I got caught up, admiring myself in the mirror

N: I'd like to admire you through my camera lens, Satsuki-san

S: Very well, I'll be your muse.

N: Wonderful, Satsuki

R:You want to get her a pole while you're at it.

*Mako snickers*

*Nonon lets out a sarcastic "haha" from behind the camera*  
*A strange voice bellows in laughter*

R:Alright it wasn't that funny

N:we know

R:you didnt hear that manaical laughter just now.

N: It was probably in your head, Satsuki turn around and cock your head to the side….yeah! Like that. And unfortunately im no telepath, Matoi.

R: hmp.

N: My turn now!

S: Okay, but im not exactly a technology expedient

N: you'll be fine, just press the big button on top to take pictures.

After about 5 minutes nonon stops posing to see the pictures.

N: You're great at a lot of things Satsuki, but I don't think this one can be added to the list.

S: I've tried my hand, I won't neglect to admit im not much of a photographer.

M:Ooo, let me try, I've never gotten to use a camera before

Another five minutes goes by.

N:Woah, Mankanshoku, these are great! You really exemplified my curves.

R: what cur-

M:Thanks, and you can call me Mako by the way, we've lived together for months.

N: Do you want credit as a photographer in the post Mako-chan?

M:Sure, as long as I don't have to many clients banging on my door, haha.

R: Hold on, let me see those.

N: So you can't resist the allure of my body after all!

M: You like girls Ryuko-chan?!

R:No! At least not one's named Nonon, I wanted to see the picture up close because I can see an almost...glow around those panties.

N:You're either seeing things or you have a crush on me Ryuko-chan, which is it?

R: I'd rather get called a nutcase than to admit any feelings for you, I'm serious, these clothes are a bit strange.

S: The world is nothing if not a bit strange nee-chan.

R:Sure, I suppose.

After an exciting photoshoot, Ryuko and Mako shack up for the night on their bunk looks up, peering at Ryuko from the bottom bunk.

Mako: You know you had a strange reaction to the cute clothes today Ryuko.

Ryuko: How so.

M: seeing energy in the picture, hearing the ghost laughing...Is this anything like your old Seifuku?

R: Senketsu? Maybe, I'm not too sure.

M: So you think Satsuki-san, and Nonon-chan's panties were alive?

R: Might have something to to with DBR. Maybe I'm crazy.

M: Maybe you are.

R: Hey!

M: heehee, night Ryuko-chan!


End file.
